Requiem of The Spirits
by LewdaKris
Summary: Mizuki devises a plan for her resurrection. She requires a sorceress and a forgotten warrior to set her plan into action. A dejected Galford is being pursued and she manages to swipe his sword. Plus a member of the Belmont bloodlines suspects the Night is


Yeah! You know it's on now! Samurai Showdown has finally arrived on this web site. Ah, veterans should rejoice. Samurai Showdown 2 (in my opinion) is the greatest 2D fighting game of all time (Besides Soul Caliber 2 and Tekken Tag, actually 3D of course). This is the break I needed from the Inuyasha section. Anyway, this is Samurai Showdown but it will end up becoming a crossover. It won't be ridiculous I'll promise you. Everything is going to fall into place. Sorry to disappoint though, I don't think Nakoruru will appear in this story. She's a cool character but she has other duties. Therefore it's a possibility that it will some chemistry between Galford and Mina (she died after Zero, which is the prequel to the entire Samurai Shodown series). Let the ranting stop and let this story begin.

****

Disclaimer: The series Samurai Showdown are the respected properties of SNK/Playmore. This work is entirely for reader's entertainment. Also, the Belmont Clan of Castlevania are respected properties of Konami.

If you have any questions about this Belmont, I'll be glad to answer.

****

Samurai Spirits

Requiem of The Spirits

Prelude

She stood on the dew kissed fields with evil intent. The tranquil darkness of rural Edo now held a haunting presence to it. The woman was an unfamiliar sight to the people of the Far East. Though none of the natives of Japan has seen her she is still an outsider. She ambled slowly throughout the swaying meadows and now saw the face of the rapidly growing metropolis. Her robes drifting in the breeze, giving her the appearance of a phantom.

"Soon everything will go according to plan. Raishojin Mizuki shall be free from her incarceration." The woman drawled as she gazes up in the skies. "Mistress, the world shall once again fear your power."

"Jacqueline," another woman approaches the scenery. "what is on our agenda?" Apparently from the sound of her voice she was under Jacqueline's control.

The estranged woman turned and regarded the younger female. "There's a man, in that city you see before your eyes." She said. "This person has something we need in order for us to reawaken Mizuki."

For a moment the girl was at a lost. "Mistress, I'd thought that my being is all we needed to free Mizuki from here seal?" She beseeched, her head cocked to her right. "Isn't that why I am bought back from my grave?"

"Don't worry girl you are still of significance." Jacqueline smirked. "But the final necessity is right beyond us. We need to find him."

"Eh? Who is this man?" She asked uncertainly.

"This man goes by the name, Galford Weiler, and from him you need to retrieve the Justice Blade from him. Once you get your hands on it we can free Mizuki."

"I shall take my leave and pursue the sword, Mistress." The girl obliged. She bowed and made her way into the city before her.

"Very well, Mina Majikina. We cannot afford failure." Said Jacqueline as she eyed the russet skinned young woman sauntering off in the distance. "I know you can do it."

***

"Ah. I see you're taking this pretty well my friend." Haohmaru complimented as he patted Galford on the shoulders. "You can withstand more sake than I can--a feat considered impossible by Charolette."

"Aw, it's nawthang." Galford replied drunkedly. "I was a sailor you know. That's all we did when we traveled on the seas." He caught a glance of a pretty shapely young geisha walked by and smacked her on her booty. "Hey! Not bad. Not bad at all."

The geisha blushed at the American. "You hit it a little to hard that time, Galford kun."

"Wow. I didn't know you had it in you." Haohmaru mentioned, a little impressed at the usual justice driven ninja. "I see that the sake is definitely doing it's handy work right about now."

A year and four months had passed since the dark priestess was defeated at the hands of Nakoruru, Haohmaru, Galford, Charolette, Seiger, and Hanzou. Mizuki was sealed away from civilization, never to be witnessed again. Her visions of the future of the world was terrifying. . . and she almost succeeded. Mizuki conjured Makai (Orsorezan Hell) onto the city. Which was pretty much horrific to the warriors but with steeled nerves they managed to pull through. The dark god, Ambrosia (the fetus that can be seen in the gigantic eye) was close to being resurrected but that day never came, due to Mizuki's shortcomings. After that battle, Nakoruru perished because she agreed to become a spirit guardian of nature. Galford witness this incident and was deeply saddened by this. The priestess says that she loves him too and she promised to meet him again. . .

Someday. . .

Until this very day, Galford still thinks of her.

"Aye Galford." Haohmaru called, snapping the ninja out of his thoughts. "What's with the long face bud. You couldn't be sober already can you?" He looks at his friend in concern. Another geisha came along and served him another helping of green tea. "Thanks miss."

"You're certainly welcomed sir." The geisha replied gently. Yet, she didn't display a smile. Which caught Haohmaru a tad strange. If it was one thing he knew about Geishas it was the fact that they were always seem to smile and display a rabid sense of humor. This girl did not have this reputed demeanor. Her eyes were narrow and sad. She was very beautiful, with a well proportionate body to boot but she had a gloomy air about her. Almost like she had lost everything dear to her.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Haohmaru asked ambivalently.

"Sorry." The Okinawan girl replied. "I'm afraid that we have never met before."

"Hmm. I guess." He scratched his head. Could it be deja vu? But he was certain he seen the brown skinned woman before him before. "I don't mean to be rude, miss, but what's your name?"

"It's Mina," Mina bowed. "Mina Majikina."

"Oh. . .You were right." Haohmaru responded. He has never heard of her and yet, he swore he has seen this woman before. He just can't recall seeing her before and he had a funny grimace to prove it. "Damn."

"Sir, is there a problem?" Mina asked. "Would you like an extra cup of tea?"

"Huh? Nah, I'm fine. Thanks Miss Mina."

"You're certainly welcome." She accepted and ambled off elsewhere. Haohmaru eyed her approaching form intently. The girl had unusual pure white long hair which is tied into a long high ponytail. Her face was small and pretty, probably why he seemed to remember her. Her strange topaz eyes were large but narrowed, as if saddened, and they were complimented by long eyelashes. He also took in the girl's figure. Damn, did she had a nice figure! That azure kimono fit her shapely body very well. And boy this this girl had a rear on her! Haohmaru made a slight wolf whistle to confirm that fact. "I should of gotten acquainted with her. I'll be sure to put a smile on here face."

"Yo Galford. Where you going?" He exclaimed as he noticed his comrade got to his feet and was now making his drunken way to the exit.

"I'm going back to the inn." He drawled. "I guess I had enough fun for tonight." With that, he slid the door open and left the tavern. The young geishas inside groaned in disappointment.

"Hey! Your friend's selling out."

"No fun at all!"

"I've heard so much about American and Canadian men!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down a bit, will you? Galford's just got a lot on his mind tonight, that's all." Haohmaru reassured.

Outside the tavern Mina awaited in a darkened alley nearby. The American ninja that had just left the pub was her primary target and she cannot afford to fail. She crouches low in the darkness with a determined expression, letting the ninja led her to his place of rest. She suddenly notices the sheathed sword strapped unto his back.

'That must be it." Mina pondered. 'Is that the so called Justice Blade inside that scabbard?' 

__

"Majikina! What is your progress?" Came Jacqueline's telepathic voice.

"Mistress, all is going well according to plan." Mina answered.

__

"Good. If you encounter resistance from him then kill him if need be." Jacqueline commanded.

"I assure you that no problems shall arise. This task shall prove simple."

__

"Okay. You just be careful. Mizuki is growing impatient."

"Yes Mistress." She rose from her hiding spot to track down the foreigner.

If Mina manages to succeed, then the world shall face the wrath of Mizuki once more.

***

"Sir Troy we are approaching land ahead."

"That's good news Derek. Are you sure that my beloved is somewhere on this nation in the Far East?"

"I am certain, Milord. It appears that we've arrived in Japan."

"Yes, I see. I am familiar with communicating with the natives."

"I just pray that all is well with Jacqueline."

"Hmm. You say this can be the work of the Night, Derek?"

"No doubt about it Milord."

"Good. This may prove fun. I'm certainly glad that I've brought along my whip." The ship went to a steady halt and Troy emerged from the cabin. He surveys the glamorous scenery before him. This is the place where his fiance led him to. Troy knew it that it had to be the work of the Night. But why the Night led her to this country in the Orient he didn't know but he was bound to find out. A confident smirk formed on his face as he prepared himself for the ordeals ahead.

"Just you wait, Jacqueline. Troy Belmont is coming to free you from the Night's grasp." He declared as he cracks his whip.

****

END OF PROLOGUE 

UPCOMING ON CHAPTER 1

Mina continues to espy on Galford and she is finally lead to an inn that he checked in earlier. Mina sneaks inside unnoticed and finally manages to steal the Justice Blade right out of Galford's hands. Uh oh! Galford watch out! Mina is no ordinary woman and she proves to be a formidable opponent. And who is this sorceress from Europe that seems to command every action that Mina does? Could it be her? Mizuki may just see the light of day again.

NEXT TIME

The Damsels In Distress 


End file.
